Untitled
by Dancingirl4life
Summary: Kimberly and her three best friends are in their own secret group that takes care of all the crime in their town. They are the best there is, but when Kimberly is kidnapped by the FBI's #1 most wanted whom they thought they could take down, will her friends be able to save her, or won't they?


**Chapter 1**

She dug her pointed nails into his face, barely missing his eyes with all the force that she dared. He howled and retreated off her.

"You have the nails of a demon child,"

"Ah, yes," the girl replied, "My one name of many,"

At that moment she launched herself at him, running at full force and unleashed her signature knock-out. The mid-air spinning roundhouse to the face. She looked up as she heard the thud of the man's weight hitting the ground unconscious.

"Pfft, and he thought he could handle 'such an innocent child'" the girl said to herself as she stood and walked away. She didn't have to take care of the body, that was the job of the others.

**Chapter 2**

Kimberly James was just your average 16 year old girl, she had long legs that gave the illusion that she towered over you, when in reality, she was small, skinny barely reaching 110 pounds if eve, frail, she had long dark brown hair, and blazing green eyes that could penetrate anyone and get the truth. If looks could kill, anyone who ticked her off would be dead in two seconds flat. Overall she resembled a pixie, but she was anything but delicate.

Kimberly was normal except for the fact that she was a part of a secret group that took care of all the nutcases in their town; rapists, robbers, murderers, that kind of sort. They called themselves 'Take Nothing For Granted' TNFG for short. The group was mainly made up of her dad's co-worker's kids that she had become acquainted with. Kimberly's dad was a CSI commander-in-chief, and she had heard a few too many times, the story that proved that the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree.

Kimberly was four years old, and she was walking around the state fair with her father when a strange man approached them.

"Excuse me, Mr. James?"

"That would be me,"

"He, I'm Jonathan from the FBI and I'm going to need to ask you a few questions. A lone,"

"Can't we do this on some other day?" Mr. James inquired. "I'm trying to spend this nice day off that I have with my daughter,"

"I'm afraid we need to do this NOW," answered Jonathan sternly, grabbing Kimberly's father's arm roughly, "and your daughter will have to stay here,"

"But she's only four and-"

"HEY!" yelled Kimberly angrily, "That's my daddy and what he says goes!"

With that she walked up to him, kicked him where it counts as hard as she could and when he bent over from pain she punched him and broke his nose. While she was standing there, proud of herself, watching the man sit there on the ground, her father laughed and laughed and laughed.

Finally, he turned to his daughter and said, "Welcome to the family business sweetheart,"

**Chapter 3**

Once Kimberly got back to her garage, she took off her communication systems, both vocal and visual, and put them in their proper places. Next she turned the metal clasp of her watch up to her lips and spoke.

"This is Nightshade reaching out to whoever is nearest to the back alley corner of 42nd and 3rd; I repeat the back alley corner of 42nd and 3rd, over,"

She didn't have to wait long for a response.

"Nightshade this is the Hawk reporting about 2 blocks away from the corner of 42nd and 3rd, whata we got?"

That was Ellie Cordetsky , Kimberly's BFFL. They had grown up together and neither of them could remember a time when they didn't know each other. Ellie's father was also a commander-in-chief and her and Kimberly's father worked together every day.

"Hawk, let's just say it was a go on the 242CB, right about now it's scheduled for clean-up before it waked up and walks away," replied Kimberly.

"Damn girl!" Ellie replied with shock, "You were supposed to let us know when you were going after him! Kimberly just laughed.

"Approaching scene. Shit! He's waking up! James! You must not've hit him hard enough!"

"Hawk, this is the Incinerator, I'm two blocks, on my way,"

The Incinerator is Ellie's brother Michael. They're twins, and they always fight, but when they're on the field, everything changes and they never argue with each other.

"Sorry E. Cordetsky," Kimberly replied, "He was wearing a thick hat like he was expecting a blow to his head,"

"Excuses, excuses," was the only reply from both Cordetskys.

"Yo, Nightshade," came a voice all too familiar to her, "did you seriously just take out that 242CB?"

"You're damn right I did Raider," Kimberly replied smiling to herself. If her father knew about their secret group, first he would kill her, then he would congratulate her on a job well done, then he would ground her.

"Awesome! I'm on my way,"

"Roger that," Kimberly then ran off to fix her hair.

Raider was her best guy friend in the world. His name was Carter. They had known each other for just about as long as she and Ellie had, but Kimberly could remember one time when she didn't know Carter. That was kindergarten and they had known each other since first grade. It was a good thing that all of their parents worked together, otherwise (since the cops were so lazy in their town) their town would be overrun with criminals, which is not what they needed.

Kimberly figured Carter was waiting in the garage already, even though she had only talked to him about 15 seconds ago so she went to the kitchen to grab snacks for everyone's job-well done. Of course her mom was in the kitchen so Kimberly made up an excuse for all the food she was taking.

"Hi mom,"

"Hi Sweetheart. What's up?"

"Michael, Ellie, and Carter will be here in a few minutes, so I'm grabbing snacks for them,"

"Sounds good to me," Mrs. James replied, "Are they staying for dinner?"

"I'm not positive yet,"

"Alrighty, let me know when you do,"

"I sure will!" and with that, Kimberly grabbed the cookies and juice boxes and headed out to the garage.

"Oh, honey?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Nightshade, this is the Hawk," said the voice in her ear, "What do you want us to do about the 242CB? Over,"

"Make sure you let me know if they're staying for dinner or not BEFORE 4 o'clock," Mrs. James said in a teasing tone.

"Nightshade, are you there? Don't make me beat your ass again!" continued the voice in her ear. Kimberly put her hand on the back of her neck.

"Gosh mom, are you ever gonna let that go?" Kimberly heard an "Oh shit!" from her ear piece as Ellie realized what was happening.

"Not until YOU cook for four people and then figure out you were supposed to cook for seven!" They both laughed. "Alright, I'll let you go meet your friends,"

**Chapter 4**

With that Kimberly went out to the garage. Without even looking she said, "Hi Carter, can you put these on the bench for me I got some business to take care of,"

"Hi and I heard," said the figure stepping out of the shadows. Carter took the food and went over to the work bench. She walked over to the window.

"Alright Hawk, now I can talk,"

"Holy shit! That scared the crap outta me!" exclaimed Ellie.

"It's all good now," Kimberly replied, "now tell me the deal,"

"Alright, so me and Incinerator took care of the body, right at this moment, he's handcuffed to a pipe. Whadya want me to do with him?"

"Well, considering the fact that he's a 242CB, you should call the cops," Ellie wasn't always the smartest, but she almost never had her blond moments during missions.

"Well, ya, I knew that but what do you want me to play?"

"You on walkie, or ear?"

"Ear. Why would I take a walkie on something like this?"

"Touché. Alrighty just play the PIT part,"

"Roger that."

The 'PIT part' is the Police-in-training. SO at this moment, Ellie will be calling 911 to pick up the 242CB. When the police arrive, they'll ask her questions, and she needs an alibi. So what she'll tell the police is that she's in police explorers and when he started to attack her, she just handcuffed him to the pipe.

Kimberly turned around and nearly screamed. No, there was not a spider, spiders don't scare her. Carter was standing right behind her, not even a foot away.

Carter just laughed, "You are so easy to scare!"

"That is not funny Carter!" Kimberly replied angrily, "You could've ended up with a black eye! How would we have explained that to my mom! Let alone our dads?"

"Alright, alright. Sorry. Okay, tell me the story of that 242CB that the Cordetskys are taking care of right now," Carter said mildly, leaning up against the table with all of their spy gear. Kimberly launched into the story of how she tracked and stalked the most wanted person in their town. The man had robbed the biggest banks in town, multiple times. He was so clean with his getaways and was so quick that nobody could ever catch him let alone see his face. It had taken TNFG months to track him down. The town would forever be grateful to Ellie and Michael for catching the robber. Oh well. Ya gotta do what ya gotta do to protect the city.

"Damn!" Carter said, shocked at her story, "now, what you neglected to tell me was how you knocked him out,"

"Oh you know," Kimberly replied casually, "the usual,"

"Actually, I don't know. What is the 'usual' way you take out everybody who receives the chance to become unconscious in your presence?" Carter replied sarcastically.

"Hey," Kimberly replied in a mother-ish tone, "Watch the tone or I'll be using the mid-air roundhouse on you, and I'll have to explain to your dad why your unconscious on the floor in my garage,"

"Oh," Carter said, Kimberly seeing the light bulb coming on above his head, "Waite, I thought that was your signature move and the regular roundhouse was the usual,"

"Oh please. I changed that like two months ago,"

"Well I'm sorry that my best friend doesn't update me on these kinda things,"

Kimberly knew better, he just wanted a hug from her. Carter had been out of town for the past two months, in Hawaii, Puerto Rico, Rome, France, Italy, yeah, pretty much all over. Kimberly walked up to him and put her arms around him in a hug.

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't know how or when to talk to you with all your traveling. Just my luck I'd call you at like three in the morning,"

"I would've been fine with that. You know I would talk to you at any hour of the day,"

Kimberly pulled back but he kept his arms around her. Carter locked his bright turquoise eyes with hers. Kimberly felt her face flush as he pulled her closer.


End file.
